Uilos
"My perception of you is pure. You seem like nice people. Enjoy your time here." - Uilos Uilos or Sylar Veresso is the former Stewart of Nature eternally residing in the Land of Hope and Miracles. He has brilliant white, short hair and bright yellow eyes. He wears brown khaki shorts with a green spotted sweater made of "woven vines" which has extended sleeves appearing a bit large on Uilos. Uilos' real name has been lost to him after being stripped of his position of Guardian and has adopted "Uilos" as his new name, which as most monsters end up doing after extended lengths of time in the realms. Biography Uilos was a very timid and soft spoken soul, often going with the flow or keeping his opinions reserved, he didn't really have much friends and was bit more lively towards his family, but he just had a nagging feeling that he did not belong. When Uilos began to lucid dream his spirits changed, he was more lively at least to himself and always awaited the next visitation with vigor. Soon after, his sister had joined him in his adventures. She proved more adept at venturing the dream world than Uilos did, but Uilos did not mind. He grew closer to his sister by spending time with her within the lands. Much later they connected with other dreamers and maximized their party. Faithfully by his side was his conjured companion, Vanilla. Uilos describes her as a white rose, though not much is known of Vanilla, she was capable of moving on her own and carrying objects. Vanilla was immensely supportive of Uilos' endeavors. Whenever he would fall she would catch him and bring him back on his feet. Vanilla was everything Uilos needed in a friend, even eventually supporting Uilos when seeking power. Uilos found another being who could support him. Regrettably this being was never Uilos' friend and after destroying his life, Uilos has been forsaken by his realm attendant and left to rot in maliciousness. When all was lost, a girl appeared seemingly out of no where. This girl was able to reverse the malice buried in his heart and save him from himself. Before being able to thank her though, she ran off never to be seen again. Uilos confused began wandering the land aimlessly. His home had been removed having lost his place in reality which eventually led him to construct a house in the side of a small hill. He later travelled high and low documenting the land to learn everything he could since he was going to be here indefinitely, he also found out that his powers from Godhood were not lost upon transforming and reverting to normal. This allowed Uilos to retain his connection to nature as his title entailed, however dream manipulation has been lost as the realms have become his new baseline for the laws of nature, though he is still able to manipulate plants, soil and stone, animals, and even wind and water! Uilos has grown passive and took up hobbies in his time alone while building a deep connection to plants and animals. It was peaceful but sad as well, until finding out that he wasn't going to be "alone" forever. Personality and Traits Uilos is soft spoken and formal, he seems to have gained more emotion since meeting Derrick and Lucia. Uilos becomes very passionate when he sees others being swayed by the "dark influence" as he did. Uilos is very protective as well and cares deeply for others since his redemption. Having spent eons alone, he values every single dreamer he comes into contact with unconditionally even if confronted negatively. Uilos believes that no one should have to end up existing under these conditions and is willing to put everything forth to prevent such things from happening. Relationships Vanilla Uilos' best friend and faithful companion. Vanilla is known for having Uilos' back in any situation and being on his side 100%. Since Vanilla was assimilated back into Uilos' being she is no more, all that reminds of her is Uilos' sweater called the "Ghillie Hoodie". Uilos' Sister Nothing is known about Uilos sister other than she was the strongest person in their party as he had saved her for last when murdering his friends on the path to power. Uilos was close to his sister and since losing his memory has yet to recall anything notable about her. Trivia *Uilos' name means "Ever white" . *Uilos is cannonly pronounced Oo-e-los. *Uilos is based on an orginal character of IP's named Touya in genderbent boy form. *Uilos is a boss monster and a former God tier, it should also be noted that he is fabricated from the current instance of the construct like everything that isn't foreign. *Uilos' calm and cool personality with a hidden passionate rage towards hostility against nature or submission to Lil Mal strongly suggests Uilos is incredibly powerful. In fact, Uilos is one of the most powerful monsters in Lucidstuck. *Uilos' powers are inspired by Avatar: The last air bender and Legend of Korra . *Uilos' Sweater name "Ghillie" is derived from a military foliage suit called "Ghillie suit" which is used to hide in nature. It's also inspired by the Green Nargacuga from Monster Hunter . *Uilos eventually becomes attracted to "someone". Category:Allies Category:Boss monster Category:God Tier